Spring Cleaning
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Basically Kagura does some spring cleaning in Shigure's house and cleans a room that a certain orange cat's not too happy 'bout it.. ;) Dedicated to my friend Pandora 95 who gave me the challenge to write this :) Rated for TWO uses of the F word... :O


Dedicated to Pandora95…. ;)

Kagura Somah picked up yet another painting from her childhood. She smiled and set in on her mahogany desk, next to her computer. It was springtime and that could only mean one thing…Spring cleaning! She was determined to get the house clean before Kyo Kyo came back from his walk and surprise him with how clean the house was! She'd planned to arrive at Shigure-san's house at nine in the morning, to start her day of cleaning! However, she'd forgotten to set the alarm and ended in her getting up late. She'd started at ten having gotten up at half past nine. She'd known that Kyo Kyo wouldn't be at the house as Yuki told her he had agreed to go on a shopping trip with Toruh,

She had been digging through the kitchen cupboards all morning, looking for cleaning supplies. Due to her digging and throwing useless items from the cupboard on the floor behind her, she'd ended up making the kitchen more of a mess than it was when she's started. She finally found the bottle of polish she'd been looking for and stood up, closing the cupboard behind her. The kitchen floor was covered with various cloths, bowls and plates that she had so carelessly thrown behind her in her mission to find the polish. She sighed and smile at her triumphant mission to find the polish and headed upstairs to Kyo Kyo's room. She'd only polished his windows and draws when she'd realised that someone was standing in the doorway,  
"What the _hell _are you doing?!" none other than the orange haired cat, himself,  
"My love!" she said, dreamily, paying no attention to the fuming boy in the corner,  
"My stuff!" he shouted in reply, referring to two picture frames in her either hand, "What are you doing?!"  
"I'm…I'm cleaning" she murmured out, sad that he was angry,  
"My ROOM?!" he shouted,  
"Well, yeah, I-" she managed out before he interrupted her,  
"Why not clean that damn rat's room instead?!" he yelled at her, marching toward her and yanking the photo frames out of her hands, and placing them back on the window sill,  
"I-I wanted to clean yours…" she mumbled, her eyes filling with tears, "Because I LOVE YOU!" she shouted at him, "And if you can't appreciate the fact that I have CLEANED YOUR room FOR you, then fuck you, Kyo! FUCK you!" she yelled at him, "Completely, disregard the fact that I'd made my way over here JUST to do some spring cleaning so YOU wouldn't have to do it! Oh, yeah, I'm sorry for being so selfish(!)" she yelled, sarcastically. Throwing the polish on the floor, she made her way down stairs. She threw herself on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

Kyo sighed, leaving his room. He didn't mean to blow up like that at her. She was only trying to do something nice for him. He ran a hand through his orange hair and sighed. He made his way downstairs to stop at the bottom of the stairs to see Kagura, head in hands, sobbing into them. He sighed and made his way over to her, sitting down next to her,  
"Kagura" he said, softly. She sniffed,  
"What?" she muffled out,  
"I didn't mean to yell at you like that" he mumbled, "I just lost my temper, you know me, I have a…_short fuse_' he said, quoting Shigure's words for him a few days back, "I was just a bit…surprised" she lifted her head to look at him, her face tearstained,  
"I'm-I'm-" he sighed and closed his mouth. It was hard for him to say this. He rarely did. But she was worth it. A person that actually_ cared _for him. The _only _person. He sighed, "I'm sorry" he apologised. Kagura's eyes widened at the fact that he was…._apologizing? _She'd never known him do this. She smiled,  
"I'm sorry too, Kyo" she apologized, "For…cleaning without your permission" her eyebrows creased at how weird that sounded. She'd never had to apologize for cleaning before. He laughed and slowly leant down to kiss her on the lips slightly. He pulled away to look at her and saw her biting her lip, smiling,  
"Maybe I should clean more often" she mumbled to herself, but not as quiet as she thought as he replied,  
"Maybe you should"


End file.
